


miss missing you.

by brendonsryan



Category: Ryan Ross - Fandom, Spencer Smith - Fandom, brendon urie - Fandom, fluff - Fandom, panic!at the disco - Fandom, rydon - Fandom, rydon fluff
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brendonsryan/pseuds/brendonsryan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so this is my first fluff fic, (actually it's my first fic) so sorry if it's bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	miss missing you.

Brendon and Ryan went to a party a few weeks back, and, well, they kissed. They were both drunk at the time, so Ryan thought it would be a great idea to take a selfie and send it to Sarah. Sarah obviously saw it. Maybe she would've let it go if it was the first time, but it wasn't. It was probably the fourth time. "We were drunk!" Brendon shouted at Sarah. She looked down. "Good. It's always better drunk when you're with your boyfriend, isn't it, Brendon?" She grabbed her bags and walked towards the door. Brendon stumbled to her. "Babe! Sarah! Please don't go..." He begged. "Why shouldn't I?" she asked. "Because...I love you.." Brendon looked into her beautiful blue eyes, wondering if he'd ever see them again. Sarah sarcastically chuckled at Brendon. "Love is a powerful thing that I thought we had. Too bad I can't get all that time I spent on you back." She walked out and got in the taxi. She looked back at Brendon and mouthed, "Never again." He fell to the steps and sat there, his head inbetween his knees and his hands in his hair. Ryan walked up to him, a little startled, Brendon doesn't cry. "Woah, Bren, what's wrong?" He asked and sat down next to him, his hand on Brendon's back. Brendon looked up and sniffled. His face was covered in tears. "You. You're wrong. All wrong. Never again." he kept repeating. Ryan seemed confused. "Huh?" Brendon looked up at him and hit Ryan hand off his back. "See for your fucking self." He said, getting up and dropping his phone to show Ryan the picture. Ryan gasped. "Oh my God...Bren.." Brendon paced back and forth, hands in his hair. Suddenly, he stopped and looked at Ryan. Ryan looked up at him, clueless. Brendon punched Ryan's cheek. "OH MY GOD OW" Ryan said, placing his hand to his cheek and moving his jaw. "God Bren that hurt." He said, a touch of anger in his tone. "That's for kissing me, bitch." Brendon said. "And also for making my beautiful wife leave me." Ryan didn't think it was all his fault, but he didn't feel like arguing so he just got up and walked home. "fucking worthless piece of shit.." Brendon mumbled. Ryan heard and was deeply affected by it. He just kept walking. \- Brendon went home and collapsed on the bed, exhausted. He turned over and saw no one there, no marks left behind from Sarah's past rest. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. He had a dream about Ryan. He was sitting on a sofa chair infront of the TV, nothing on but static. Ryan just stared into it, but payed no attention to anything. "Never again. Never again. Never again." repeated over and over in his head. Through all that white noise was 'Never again' repeated. It didn't stop. Ryan got up and walked out of his house, through the street, and despite all the cars honking at him, he just kept walking. He walked over to the bridge and looked at the moonlit ocean. He started climbing over it. The dream ended. Brendon had such a connection to it that he got up and ran all the way to where the bridge was, but didn't see Ryan. "Ryan!!" he said as he turned around and saw Ryan, his hands still holding onto the rail. Ryan didn't say anything, he just looked down. Finally, Brendon realized Ryan wasn't gonna move, so he walked over to where Ryan was and held his hand. Ryan looked up. "Brendon please don't put on this act. I don't want to hear it. Just leave me be. Go find Sarah." Ryan swallowed hard and looked back down again. Brendon climbed over the rail next to Ryan. "She's never coming back." Brendon confessed. Ryan didn't even look up at that. "Go home Brendon. Be safe." Ryan said as he stepped off the bridge. But Brendon just held on tighter and stepped off aswell. Ryan looked at him. "BRENDON NO!" Ryan yelled. Brendon just pulled Ryan tight into a huge hug. "Never again." Brendon said into Ryan's ear before plunging into the water. Next thing Ryan knew, he was in the hospital with Brendon next to him. "Hey Ry..." Brendon mumbled. Ryan was so confused. "B-but w-what w-who-" he stuttered. He turned his head and saw Sarah sitting across from them. "I'm so happy you are awake. I thought I lost you guys..." She said, her head looking down at the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it was terrible xp plot twist, eh? haha, well have a nice...day or night.


End file.
